When All is Said and Done
by Elmy
Summary: Upon returning from Neverland Hook begins to believe there is no place for him in Storybrooke, and most importantly, no place for him in Emma's heart. Will Emma convince him otherwise? Who is conspiring to keep them apart? (Events from episode 3x08 onward not included in this story).
1. Chapter 1

Arriving back in Storybrooke there was much frivolity as the group disembarked the Jolly Roger. Henry was safe. Pan was defeated and everyone had returned alive. Happy endings all round – mostly.

As the group walked down along the docks Emma was too preoccupied with happy thoughts of finally being home. She turned her attention to Henry who was talking a mile a minute, still telling tales of his adventures with The Lost Boys and how he'd been aware of Pan's evil schemes all along.

Rumple had already excused himself, hobbling away as fast as his legs could carry him to Belle. Snow and Charming clung to each other, glad that they had found a way to cure David of his immortal ties to Neverland. Meanwhile Regina, Emma and Neal all stuck to Henry like glue – fearful if they turned their back for a moment that their son would be gone again.

As they prepared to leave the docks Emma's heart sank unexpectedly. _Hey wh__ere is __Hook? _She stopped and turned towards the Jolly Roger. There he remained, standing on the gangway, his right arm clinging to a bow line which hung from the side of the ship. She couldn't make out his facial expression but she could tell something was wrong. Her insides began to twist in knots.

During their remaining time on Neverland Emma had kept her distance from both Hook and Neal. She'd been too exhausted and mentally drained to contemplate the awkward love triangle that she had inadvertently become part of. The men had respectfully given her the distance she'd asked for - but the atmosphere had grown tense and uncomfortable. Part of her wished to be swallowed up by another portal so she could pretend the situation didn't exist. She wanted to forget about Hook's previous flirtations - the looks he gave her that said _so much_ without saying a single word. She wanted to forget _that kiss, his declaration of love _- the thoughts that kept her up at night.

And then there was Neal - the history they had together. Her first love. The father of her child.

"Emma, you coming?" Neal tugged on her arm.

"Uh.. yeah.. I." Emma stammered, still looking back toward the ship.

Regina, always the observant one, gave Henry a grin. "Hey how about we go get something to eat at the diner? Maybe you can stay at my place in your old room tonight? As long as it's OK with Emma of course."

Emma nodded. She and Regina had made amends and formed a truce that she hoped would last. There was room for her in Henry's life as long as it was what he wanted. "I'll come see you in the morning OK Kid?"

"Are you sure it's OK?" Henry replied suspiciously.

"Of course, As long as Regina keeps an eye on you."

"I'm not letting him out of my sight" responded Regina quickly before heading off with him – her hand protectively on his shoulder.

Snow and Charming remained, who were quick to take the hint that Emma had unfinished business. They gave her an awkward '_we're your parents and this is what parents are supposed to do'_ type of hug that Emma wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. They waved and said they'd see her at home before they too quickly made themselves scarce.

Emma's gaze kept wandering back to the Jolly Roger. Hook was still standing there – still watching her. She feared that if she looked away for too long he might not be there when she looked back.

Neal cleared his throat. "Emma?"

"Neal... I." she was stammering again.

With a loud sigh Neal buried his hands in his pockets. "You love him don't you?"

Emma scoffed. "What? _Who?_"

Neal shook his head. "Hook, Emma. I'm talking about Hook."

"I'm not in love with Hook." she replied uncomfortably.

"You don't have to lie to protect me you know."

"I'm not lying." she paused and took a deep breath. Tears began to brim in her eyes. "I don't know what I feel."

Neal nodded knowingly. "Just go to him Emma."

Emma was sniffling. "Neal... I'm so sorry."

Neal choked back tears of his own. "Me too Emma. Me too." He sighed again. "Some things aren't meant to be. Or maybe this is _exactly_ the way things were meant to be."

Emma wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We're family now. Nothing can change that."

"I know." he replied, slowly pulling from the hug. He wiped away a few stray tears of his own and began to step backwards. He gave her one last awkward wave before he turned and walked away.

Emma was struggling to keep it together. She took a few deep breaths and blinked repeatedly as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She felt relief when she looked up to see Hook still standing at his post – waiting for her.

She wanted to run to him. Her heart was racing with fear and panic that at any moment he and the Jolly Roger would disappear into the sunset. She wasn't ready for him to leave. _Pull yourself together Emma. _

She walked, albeit quickly back to the wharf. Wiping her eyes again in fear that Hook would see that she'd been crying. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she approached, feeling his gaze upon her – feeling the tension increase as she got closer. When finally she reached the gangway she looked up to where he stood on the ship. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

Hook's eyes were filled with sadness and anguish. When finally he spoke Emma felt as if her heart would break.

"Come to say goodbye Love?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't leave" Emma stated bluntly.

Hook looked away as his jaw twitched nervously. He took a deep breath before looking at her again. "There's no place for me here."

She stood anxiously on the wharf's edge, afraid she might not be able to control herself if she took one step closer. "That's not true."

The pirate sighed. "This is not my home. It might be fine for all you _cursed lot_ to stay and play happy families." He gave a forlorn glance towards the ocean. "But I don't belong here."

Emma struggled to understand his sudden change of heart. "Where_ exactly_ are you planning to go? There are no more portals, no more magic beans. How do you plan to get home?"

"The sea is my home Love." With a half-hearted smile he rapped his knuckles on the wooden frame of the ship "The Jolly Roger is all I need."

"Hook." She pointed toward the ocean. "That sea out there, it's not the one you know. It's not your world either. At least here you wouldn't have to lie about who you are or where you've come from. You can be yourself."

"Be myself?" Hook laughed sarcastically. He picked up a pile of loose rope from the deck of the ship, beginning to circle it around his hook and elbow. "Vengeance has been my life for longer than I can remember. I had one goal in life – kill Rumplestiltskin, avenge Milah. But now" he sighed. "Now I don't know who I am."

"And you think you'll find yourself _out there? E_veryone here has an alter-ego. Maybe you can go back to being Killian Jones." She regretted the moment the words came out of her mouth. It had been the villainous Captain Hook and all his charm that had lured her in. It was the pirate who turned her on and appealed to a primal side she didn't even know she had. She didn't want to suggest that he abandon that side of himself. Yet she had begun to wonder if it was Killian who had touched her heart during these past few weeks.

He glanced briefly in her direction, clearly afraid to maintain eye contact for too long. "We're one and the same Love. Always have been. Always will be." He finished circling the pile of rope and placed it back neatly on the deck. He sighed again and looked around the ship as if putting together a mental check-list of things to do before he departed.

"Please Hook. Surely you're as exhausted as I am. Just rest a while." She gave him a small hopeful smile. "Every sailor needs a good port in a storm right?"

"Aye, but I think it's safe to say the storm has well and truly passed Love." He took a deep breath, cleared his throat then nodded to himself. "Best I be on my way."

Emma took a few nervous steps toward the Jolly Roger. A barrier of unspoken words and mixed emotions made the air thick and impassable. "C'mon. This is Storybrooke. Just because we defeated Pan doesn't mean there isn't some other big-bad just around the corner. We'll need your help. We need you on our side."

"_We?_" Hook laughed quietly as he pushed past her on the gangway and headed to untie the moorings lines from the wharf. "Is that the '_royal we' Ms Swan? _Do Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen really need a pirate like myself?" He shook his head as he untied the remaining moorings and threw the rope up onto the ship. "Somehow I doubt it"

"Hook, _I _need you," she finally confessed, feeling the panic set in as she watched him make preparations to set sail.

"Come now Love," he scoffed quietly with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "If our time together has proven anything, it's that you are more than capable of looking after yourself." He walked back up along the gangway and slipped past her on to the ship.

Emma's heart ached. This wasn't a side of Hook she was used to. He'd always been next to her, with a cheeky smile and a whole lot of innuendo ready to cheer her up. Even at their darkest moments he had filled her with hope and laughter. Now he was cold, distant, and unable to even look her in the eye. "Hook, _please. _Why are you in such a damn rush to get out of here?"

Hook paused for a moment then turned to give her a mournful stare. "I think you know the answer to that Love."

Emma stepped over the threshold and on to the Jolly Roger, afraid it might drift away with the tide at any moment. She wanted to strangle and kiss him all at the same time. "_What?_ I tell you my son is my top priority, and now you're just going to run away and pout like a child?"

"I have nothing but respect for your decision Ms Swan. Family should always come first. But you made it quite clear. There is no room in your heart for love. And when the day comes that you finally_ do _have room in your heart..." There was a sound of defeat in his voice. "Then perhaps it should be reserved for Henry's father."

Emma took a step towards him on the deck and growled at him. "What happened to fighting for what you want?"

Hook shrugged. "A pirate knows how to pick his battles. I took Baelfire's mother from him. I'm not going to take away the woman he loves as well. I've decided to gracefully bow out of the competition."

She was pissed now. "_I'm not his for you to take Hook._ I'm not goddamn conquest or a trophy to put on someone's mantle."

"Aye, but it's a tad hypocritical don't you think?" He glared at her with a furrowed brow. "For you to play the game if you don't want to be treated like the prize?"

"I was never playing a game!"

"_No?_ You say one thing, do another. You say you never stopped loving Neal but kiss_ me_ and say it meant nothing. You look at me with such contempt one minute only to bat your eyelids at me the next. You're a bloody _master game player Love._" He spat his words angrily at her. His blood was boiling now, his face red with frustration and anger.

Emma was fuming, her hand clutched in a fist as her side. "_Screw you Hook._ Screw you."

The pirate scoffed loudly. "You had your chance Pet."

Her insides flip-flopped with lust, desire and rage. Fighting him with a sword had been far easier than this battle of words. She ground her teeth, fighting the urge to hurl a barrage of insults at him - just praying for the ultimate come-back to fall from her lips.

Hook glanced at the wharf, watching the Jolly Roger drift from it's now loose moorings as if it were a ticking time bomb. With his head lowered to his chest he sighed. "It's time for me to go."

Emma latched on to the gangway railing, doing her best to keep the ship moored to the wharf. "What if I told you it's not Neal that I want?"

"Don't toy with me Love. I couldn't bear another minute of it."

As he turned from her she reached out and quickly grabbed him by the hand. "What do I have to say to get you to stay?"

He glanced over his shoulder but didn't turn around. "There you go again, asking questions you already know the answer to."

Emma's tough exterior was beginning to crumble. Tears were welling in her eyes again as she clutched at his hand. Her voice cracked as she looked up at him. _"I don't want to play games any more Killian."_

Hook sighed and finally dropped the bravado. "_Damn it Emma._ Just tell me how you feel." He pulled her hand to his chest and held it to his heart. "If Baelfire is the one you want then so be it. I'll wish you well, then sail off into the _bloody sunset_. But if there even the slightest chance that it's me you want…" His voice trailed off quietly.

Emma sniffled and choked back a few more tears. "I'm not ready to tell you what you want to hear. Not yet"

He stretched out his hook and placed it under her chin, lifting her gaze so he could look her in the eye. "All I'm asking for is a bit of hope, Love."

She whimpered and threw herself into his waiting arms and anchored herself to him. His lips were warm as she pressed her mouth to his in a long and wanton kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer still.

When they breathlessly pulled away he placed a trail of kisses along her nose and cheeks – finally stopping to rest his forehead against hers. He flashed her a familiar smile that Emma hadn't seen in days. "I've always believed that actions do speak louder than words" he added with a quiet chuckle.

Emma kissed him again then grabbed him by the scruff of coat and gave him a stern look. "Just tell me you'll stay."

"I'll stay Love. I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well isn't this..._ quaint_." Hook was less than amused as he stepped into_ Granny's Inn_ - feeling as if he had been transported back to his own grandmother's abode. Pictures of flowers were sprawled across the walls and on the linen that covered the timber-framed bed. The windows were dressed in lace and bright pink fabric. A rug laid on the floor - even more _pink_.

"Yeah well. it's the only place in town" muttered Emma from the doorway with her hands on her hips. "It will have to do for now."

He perused the room - very unimpressed as he took a short tour to explore its contents and the adjoining wash-room. He recognised the box that sat upon the dresser - _a television. _He remembered it from his unpleasant hospital stay - the magical mirror-like device that played stories for one's amusement_._ He circled the room one more time, dropped his satchel on the floor and sighed. "I've stayed in jail cells bigger than this. I don't see why I couldn't stay on my ship."

"Because I'm worried you'll sail off and get arrested by the Coast Guard."

Hook suddenly had a vision of an army of men standing on the shore line with swords drawn but knew that couldn't possibly be what Emma meant. It wasn't uncommon for him to have no bloody clue what the woman was talking about. "You would have been welcome to join me of course. It's been a while since I had a _bunk mate._"

Emma shook her head. "And spend my first night back home swinging in a hammock?_ No_ thank you."

With an eyebrow raised he grinned. "There is nothing wrong with a hammock Love. In fact, the swinging motion can be quite beneficial for certain... _activities._" He could see a delicious flash of confusion on Emma's face as she tried to visualise precisely how such a situation might play out. He envisioned her naked body pressed tightly against the webs of woven twine and smiled to himself. He'd have to give her a demonstration one day.

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the slight blushing in her cheeks.

Hook curiously watched her as she stood in the doorway. She was awkward, nervous and fidgety. He loved trying to read her mind. "You going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

"I can't."

"Are you a vampire Love? Need an invitation?" He gave her a bow and waved his arm urging her to enter.

"Oh Jesus don't tell me vampires are real too?"

"I've known my fair share. Now are you going to tell me why you can't come in?"

"I've gotta go home for a bit."

"So you convince me to stay in Storybrooke only to abandon me_ here_?" He melodramatically threw his arms up in the air.

"Hook, I haven't showered in days and I've been in the same clothes for longer than I care to remember." Looking down at herself Emma wrinkled her nose as she tugged at her singlet top. It was encrusted with all sorts of Neverland crud.

Hook casually strode over to her. "I'd argue that you won't be needing clothes Love. And if you need to get clean I am _very_ skilled with a sponge." She was blushing profusely now. Oh how he loved to make her blush. She was trying to back-pedal out of the room when he grabbed her and pulled her back in, sliding his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"C'mon Hook" she attempted to resist him, squirming like an octopus caught in his net. "Lemme go. I stink."

He could feel her pulse quicken as he pressed his lips to her neck and gently nibbled at her soft flesh. He inhaled deeply through his nose. "You smell just fine to me Love."

Emma gave him an almighty shove and escaped his tight grasp. She was panting just a little. "Just go take a shower, relax. Go... re-apply your _guy-liner_ or something. I'll be back in an hour tops."

"What the heck is guy-" Before he could finish his sentence she had dashed out on him. "Emma?_ Emma?_" He saw a flash of blond hair disappear down the hall and around the corner. "_Bloody hell_" he cursed under his breath.

Hook hoped he was doing the right thing by staying. He'd been poised to leave but had felt Emma deserved a farewell and an explanation of sorts. Now he was here - overjoyed by feelings of love and affection for this strange woman he had known only weeks. And still he was conflicted, racked with guilt at the thought of taking her from Baelfire – the boy, now a man, who he had once treated like a son.

He grumbled as he closed the door to his room and gave his humble surroundings another unimpressed once-over. He ran his fingers through his hair and ground his teeth.

Hook had never looked more out of place as he sat on the edge of bed – his black leather garb in stark contrast to the pink floral quilt cover. He sighed and began to pull off his tall leather boots when the mattress springs squeaked under his weight. His expression changed to an amused half-smile as he bounced on the mattress again. "_Well isn't that nifty?_"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma quickly unlocked the front door of the apartment she shared with her family and hurried inside. She threw her keys on the counter and starting kicking off her boots as she made a beeline upstairs to the bathroom.

As she walked down the hall she heard the faint sound of water running in the shower. Standing outside the door she heard the distinct sound of Mary-Margaret's laugh. She was about to knock when she heard another familiar chuckle - this time from David. "_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_ Seriously guys!" Emma cursed. "What happened to putting a freakin' tie on the front door?" She grumbled her way back downstairs and started rummaging through her dresser to find some clean clothes.

"_Emma?" _Mary-Margaret was dripping wet and wrapped in a towel as she poked her head down the stair case.

"Yeah it's me. Just came to pick up a few things. I'll get out of your hair so you can have the place to yourselves." She pulled clothing randomly out of her dresser and began cramming them into a backpack.

"No, wait, this is your home too. David and I can... behave ourselves."

"It's fine." Emma shrugged. "I think I'm staying at the Inn tonight anyway."

Mary-Margaret followed her around the apartment, clutching the towel to her chest. "Honestly Emma it's fine to stay here. No point paying for a room at the Inn."

"I've already paid for a room. Not sure if I'm staying the night, but you know where I'll be if you need me."

"Not staying the night?" Mary-Margaret looked perplexed. "Why wouldn't you stay the night?" Her confused and naive expression made Emma raise her eyebrow suggestively as she waited for the coin to drop. "Oh! _Oh!_" Mary-Margaret finally gasped "You're staying there _with someone else._"

"Um, yeah" said Emma, slightly distracted as she threw more items into her backpack. _Deodorant. Check. Make-up. Check. Phone charger. Check._

"Are you going to tell me who with? Is it Neal?" Mary-Margaret paused dramatically and grinned. "_Or Hook?_"

Emma's jaw hung open, afraid to say it out loud let alone admit it to Mary-Margaret. Emma had the impression that her mother wanted her to choose Neal.

"It's Hook isn't it?" Mary-Margaret added with a smile. "You chose Hook."

"Would it be OK if I did?"

"Of course honey!" Suddenly a wet and slippery Mary-Margaret hugged Emma. "I just want you to be happy."

Emma was instantly uncomfortable. She still wasn't used to this whole 'having parent's thing' – especially when the woman who turned out to be her mother was previously her best gal-pal. "I am. I think. _Maybe._" Emma shrugged. "Now go... you and David_..."_ she cringed awkwardly,_ "_deserve some alone time too."

Mary-Margaret hugged her again. "We'll talk tomorrow OK? I want to know all the details! Well.. not _all t_he details, but you know what I mean."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow."

Mary-Margaret made a happy little shriek then scurried back up the stairs, still clutching the towel to her chest.

Throwing on her black coat, Emma stepped back into her boots and patted her pockets as she prepared to leave. Suddenly a warning reminder went off in her brain. She hurried back to her dresser and began digging through piles of clothes and underwear looking for something specific. "C'mon. _C'mon_ where are they?" Eventually she found the box of condoms she'd been hiding in the back. Emma pocketed one, gave it another thought and decided to stash the whole box in her backpack. She wasn't entirely sure she'd use them but didn't want to risk having a miniature version of Hook running around. Despite how adorable it sounded Henry was all the kid she needed right now.

She was a bundle of nerves as she finally stepped outside the front door. She felt like a teenager again - her heart raced and the butterflies in her stomach began to swarm.

* * *

It was well and truly dark out when Emma finally arrived back at the Inn. She was feeling more exhausted than excited. The lack of sleep in Neverland was starting to catch up with her and she was hungry beyond belief. In one hand she held a pizza box – the delicious smell tortured her already suffering stomach. In the other hand she held a heavy bag of supplies that she had also picked up along the way. She kicked her foot against the door. "Hook. It's me."

It only took a moment for him to open the door. He'd cleaned up nicely in her absence. He was wearing a high-collared, fresh, black shirt. It opened with a low V-neck, exposing a hint of fluff where his favourite pendants hung low on his chest. He wore a black pair of pants and bare feet. His hair was wet and clung to his scalp and his beard and moustache were neatly trimmed. _Still very piratey_ Emma thought to herself – but he looked noticeably different without his leather vest and long black trench coat. Hook's eyes still had dark shading beneath them which made Emma wonder if the black liner was tattooed on. His sapphire earring twinkled on his right ear lobe. _God he looks good. _

"What took you so long?" Hook asked with a relieved smile. "I was starting to think you had abandoned me."

"Says the man who was about to leave town," Emma muttered under her breath as she hurried into the room, placing the pizza and supplies on top of the dresser and throwing her backpack near the bathroom door.

He looked her up and down then reached out his with hook to lift a lock of her matted blond hair. "Ms Swan if this is your idea of clean then you and I need to have a serious discussion about hygiene."

Emma groaned. "My bathroom was occupied...by my parents... _at the same time._"

Hook chuckled quietly under his breath. "Well, how about that. Good for Dave! He deserves a little _slap-n-tickle_ after that whole nearly-died-from-dreamshade incident."

Emma shuddered. "Yeah well, I need to use your shower. I hope you didn't use all the hot water."

"And here I was thinking curiosity got the better of you and you've come back to assess my finesse with a sponge."

Rolling her eyes Emma dug out a bottle of rum from one of the bags and handed it to him. "Here. Drink. Eat pizza. Watch TV and I'll be right out." She flipped open the lid of the pizza box and scoffed down a slice before heading towards the bathroom.

Hook quickly twisted the lid off his precious bottle of rum and downed a hearty mouthful. "_Ah!_" he murmured with satisfaction. "I'll have you know I watched some of your TV while you were gone."

"Oh yeah?" Emma took another bite of pizza. "What did you watch? Let me guess? Some crappy reality show?"

"_Reality?_ Well that I can't be sure of, but I believe it was titled the Adult Channel. While _quite _amusing it's led me to believe that people in your land are quite the perverted lot."

Emma was shaking her head and trying not to laugh. "I was gone maybe an hour and you managed to find the porn. Why does that not surprise me?" She reached back into her grocery bags and dug out a bottle of beer. She twisted the top off and knocked back a few mouthfuls.

He raised her eyebrow at her. "I must say. It's given me some excellent ideas."

_Oh how she loved that eyebrow._ She picked up the pizza box and shoved it at him. "Don't make me turn the parental lock on."

Hook gave her a confused look but was quickly distracted by the triangular slices of food presented to him. "What on earth is this?"

"It's called pizza. It's bread, sauce, meat and cheese all combined into one delicious food item. Trust me, you'll like it."

He put the box aside and grabbed her by the hand. "Perhaps I am hungry for something else Love."

She reached out and traced her fingertip along the 'V' of his shirt and flashed him a devilish smile. "All good things come to those who wait Captain Jones." While he stood motionless with a stunned expression on his face she took the opportunity to grab her backpack and escape to the bathroom.

Emma closed the door and locked it behind her. Resting her head against its wood panelling she forced herself to take a deep breath. Not even a minute had passed when there was a gentle tap against the door.

"Are you sure I can't be of assistance Love?" asked a cheeky, muffled voice from the other side. "I'm well equipped in finding hard-to-reach places."

"_Hook!" _


	5. Chapter 5

Neal sighed and knocked back another shot of whiskey, savouring the burn as he drowned his sorrows at the bar. He gestured at the bartender to refill his glass then traced his finger on the rim before giving it a swirl - watching the bronze liquid travel round in circles as the ice clinked on the sides. He downed another mouthful when there was a voice behind him.

"_Bae?_"

Neal turned to see his father, Rumplestiltskin take a seat beside him and hang his cane on the counter.

Rumple waved at the bartender and asked for another round. "What are you doing here son?"

"I could ask you the same question Papa. I thought you would be with that hot, young-enough-to-be-my-sister beauty of yours."

Rumple sighed. "I fear I'm still adjusting to the reality of sharing my accommodations with a woman. I just needed a moment to myself.

Neal laughed quietly. "You'll get used to it."

"I thought you would be with Emma and Henry."

"Yeah, me too." Neal sighed loudly. "Me too."

"Problems?"

Neal sipped his whiskey. "She's with Hook."

Rumple's face twitched with bitterness as his grip tightened on his shot glass. "_The pirate_."

"It's not Hook's fault Papa."

Rumple snarled with hatred. "He took your mother from me, now he's taking your true love - the mother of your child! I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Oh come on! Calm down Papa. Hook's a good man, and to be fair it was only a few weeks ago that I thought I loved another woman – a woman I planned to marry. Who am I to expect Emma to drop everything, and come running back to me? I hurt her. I left her. I don't think she can forgive me for that. I can't blame her for running to another man's arms."

"_Bae!_ You can't tell me that if it wasn't for that cursed pirate that you and Emma wouldn't be making a go of things, trying to work it out – being the family you were clearly_ destined to be_."

"_Destined?"_ scoffed Neal._ "_Who are you to talk about destiny father? You're the puppet master - the almighty manipulator. You instigated the curse and everything that has happened right up to this point. For all I know _you wanted Emma to choose Hook instead of me._"

"That's _not true_ Bae. I just want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted."

Neal glared at his father. "We both know that's a lie."

Rumple continued to study his drink - spinning the glass around in circles. A few moments of silence passed before he eventually spoke. "Do you think she loves him?"

"_Pffft. _I don't know." Neal was starting to slur his words. "All I know is that she looks at him the way she _used _to look at me."

Rumple shook his head. "Don't confuse _lust_ for love my boy."

"No. Emma and I, we had something special once." Neal stared solemnly at this bottom of his whiskey glass. "Something more than just lust."

A determined expression filled Rumple's face. It roused him to his feet where he quickly grabbed his cane. "I can fix this."

Neal turned towards his father and begged. "Papa this is none of your business! Stay out of it."

"I'm going to make this right Bae. You'll see." Rumple wasted no time in shuffling his way out of the bar.

"Papa please!" Neal called out, but was too drunk to bother chasing him. He spun back around in his chair and ordered another drink, muttering to the bartender. "He never listens to me. Don't know why I expected him to start now."

* * *

"_It wasn't an actual bloody crocodile that took my hand! _And Pan was never my nemesis... "

Hook and Emma were both lying on the bed. Hook was cursing at the television and had been for the entire length of the movie they were watching. Emma had rented a copy of _Hook_ on DVD but now she chuckled and wondered if maybe she should have picked something a little less close to home.

Emma had changed into a clean pair of blue jeans and a fresh, black, buttoned blouse. Her head was resting on the pillow and even though she was struggling to keep her eyes open she kept them locked on the man beside her. She felt the warm buzz from the combination of pizza, beer, a long hot shower and the rushing hormones that came with being so close to her favourite pirate.

Hook on the other hand, was like a hyperactive child way past his bedtime. "_He doesn't even look like me!_ What on earth is the situation with those eyebrows and_ that _moustache?" He flopped back down on the bed and let out a flabbergasted sigh. "My reputation is in ruins."

Emma inched her body just a little bit closer to him as she reached over and delicately ran her fingers along the top of his lip – tracing the stubble of his short moustache and caressing his chin with her thumb. "I prefer your facial hair."

Hook took her hand and held it to his lips where he gently kissed the tops of her fingers. "Is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm" hummed Emma sleepily, placing her head against his chest and moving in a little closer.

Hook's body softened as he lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder to give her more room. He gently reached over with his right hand to brush the hair away from her face. "Do you need to sleep Love?"

Emma nuzzled her forehead softly against his chest. He was warm and soft and his heart thumped rhythmically in her ear. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "No, don't wanna sleep." She yawned then mumbled quietly. "Had plans."

He had a quizzical expression on his face as he caressed her hair. "Plans?"

Emma yawned again and pouted as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah. You. Me. _Plans_."

"Ah, I see._ Plans._" replied Hook with a knowing smile. "And here I was thinking you were the type for spontaneity and passionate moments of wild abandonment."

She smiled mischievously and let her hand drift to his bare chest, circling her fingertips against his skin. "If that was the case then I would have pulled you into some bushes and had my way with you on Neverland."

Hook breathed deeply through his nose. "You would have had no complaints from me Love."

Emma shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind once or twice."

The pirate shifted to lie on his side, propping his head up with his right hand as he faced her. "Ms Swan, I never thought I'd say this but I suddenly feel the urge to travel back to Neverland." He ran the smooth circular side of his hook along the outer edge of her arm. "This time though, no family, no ex-lovers - just you and me, a nice patch of grass and a bit of moonlight."

Emma suddenly laughed. "Just think if we _had_ - with Pan knowing and seeing everything that happened on that island."

Hook flashed her a wicked smile. "Aye, we could have put on quite the show for the little brat."

Emma's mind was instantly back in the jungle. She was imagining Hook's naked body entangled with hers under the white light of the moon as the crickets chirped in the background. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so tired any more, but as she inhaled deeply she still struggled to fight back another yawn.

"You should sleep Love." His shiny, metal hook drifted lower and teasingly lifted her shirt – the tip tickling her skin and making her squirm as it trailed softly along the smooth contours of her belly. "_Unless of course you would prefer I wake you up."_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is much longer than usual... I think you'll see why *wink* Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
_

_PS Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome :) _

* * *

Hook snagged the bottom of Emma's shirt and continued lift it up and over her rib cage – watching her chest rise and fall with each rapid breath. He was playing the waiting game. Emma was calling the shots and until she gave him the signal to take control he wouldn't make another move. He wanted her desperately – but there was a certain joy in drawing out the blissful torment of their endless game of cat-and-mouse. It would make the moment Emma finally gave in to him all the more satisfying. He was having fun torturing her every step of the way though - making it harder and harder for her to resist his charms.

With a growl Emma leapt on top of him, saddling his waist and pushing him back into the bed. Clutching at his collar she leaned down to put her mouth hungrily to his - her lips were warm and wet with a subtle taste of pizza and ale. He gripped her hips and ground himself against her as she pulled impatiently at the buttons on his shirt and tore it open. Hook could barely contain his moan as her finger nails scratched seductively over his bare chest

She whispered in his ear, "I think I'm awake now."

Hook grinned and one swoop he picked her up, rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. "_Best we make sure of that Love_." His lips were back on her neck, inhaling deeply to appreciate her fresh scent of soap and roses. Having mastered the art of one-handed manipulation, he cleverly unbuttoned her blouse with his right hand as he trailed his lips lower.

He pulled open Emma's shirt and took a moment to admire the small, black corset covering her perky breasts. With the cold, smooth metal of his hook he stroked her right nipple through the thin fabric - watching it tighten in response to his touch. He kissed his way along her collarbone and down to her right breast where he gently chewed at the lace. One of her hands was tangled in his hair while the other toyed with the earring on his right ear.

Moving lower still he kissed the soft skin above her belly button and stopped as he reached the waistline of her pants. He growled and gave them a yank but they did not budge. "I'm going to need a hand with these Love."

Emma gave him a knowing smile but didn't speak.

Rolling back to the other side of the bed, Hook propped his head up on his elbow to watch her undress. He was hypnotized as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down over her bare hips and smooth skin of her thighs. His eyes lit up as he saw a flash of the creamy skin of her rounded backside.

There was an expression of hunger and determination on her face as she quickly sat up and pulled her shirt off over her shoulders, reaching behind to unclasp her corset and let it fall from her breasts.

Hook let out a soft murmur of appreciation "Exquisite."

She pounced before he could even take another glance. "Your turn" she whispered huskily, on top of him now, pushing his shirt up and over his shoulders and freeing his arms as her mouth kissed a wet trail over his chest.

Hook couldn't help but moan as her hand cupped and gently squeezed his painful erection through the tight fabric of his trousers. Her mouth tormented him as it kissed circles around his belly button – her long blond hair tickling his skin as it dragged along his body. With the skill of an experienced woman she had loosened his pants and slipped a hand inside. Hook gasped loudly as her long fingers delicately stroked the length of his shaft. With a feisty growl she had gripped his trousers at the waist and began yanking them forcefully down over his legs. He loved a woman who knew what she wanted. Hell, he loved her already but now he loved her even more.

She straddled him again as she leaned in to kiss him once more. There was fire in her lips now as her tongue hungrily sought out his – pulling away only for seconds at a time for them each to catch their breath. Emma's hands were scratching at his beard as she raised her hips and slid the warmth between her legs against his throbbing member – teasing him, torturing him. So achingly close to her slick centre.

With a primal snarl, Hook wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her back down onto the bed. He liked to prove he was still stronger than she was. "What's your hurry Love?"

"I want you," she groaned, lifting her legs and wrapping them tightly around his waist.

"And I've wanted you since the day I met you. Now it's your turn to wait." Hook pushed her knees apart and reached down between her legs. He traced his middle finger along her warm, wet opening before sliding it inside her and making a beckoning gesture against her soft walls. "I will _not _be rushing this."

Emma gasped and convulsed as he continued to plough her softly with his now wet hand – slipping another finger in as he pressed his thumb against her throbbing button. He turned his head to nibble softly on the inside of her knee – gradually moving his mouth further up her thigh and closer to her sweet spot. How glorious she looked, laying on the bed with her eyes closed, back arched, head rolled back and legs splayed open. Far better than he could have ever imagined.

Hook leaned down now, and abruptly replaced his thumb with his tongue. He nipped and licked at Emma's aching bud while continuing to thrust his fingers inside her. She came quickly and violently. Her knees squeezed tightly around his head, making the whole bed shake as she loudly muttered a series of vulgar obscenities.

When finally she loosened her grip and started to catch her breath he crawled his way up the length of her body. "You curse like a pirate Love. If I had known you had such a dirty mouth I would have put it to good use."

Emma was breathless and red in the face, covered in a thin layer of sweat with a sultry smile on her face. "Oh you _would _huh?"

Oh how he would love to sample the delights of Emma's mouth, but right now he wanted to be inside another part of her body. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

"Shit!" Emma suddenly muttered and pushed against his shoulders. "Wait!"

Hook groaned impatiently and held her down playfully, stroking the moist head of his shaft against her thigh. "I'm not letting you go now Swan. I _will _have you."

Emma moaned and bit on her lip. "Let me up Hook."

His mouth was on her neck again, nibbling his way up to her jaw-line. "I don't think I can do that Love."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I just need to get something."

Hook raised a suspicious eyebrow, sighed in defeat and flopped back onto the bed. The woman was determined to kill him. "If you _must_." Hook laid back to enjoy the view as she got up from the bed and walked over to find her satchel. He hummed approvingly as she bent over and rummaged through the bag. She eventually retrieved a small, shiny pouch, which she tore open to unveil a strange teat-shaped object that he struggled to identify.

"We'll need this," she said finally.

Hook squinted at her. "Need _what_ precisely? What sort of strange sexual perversion are you about to unleash on me Swan?"

"It's a condom. A sheath. A shield for your..." she eyed his crotch, "you know. Stops me getting pregnant, and from, well, catching any medieval diseases you might have."

Hook sat up on his elbows. "Diseases? You think I'm_ diseased?_"

"Well you _are _a pirate. I'm sure there has been many a bar maid, or tavern wench or town _strumpet_."

He laughed as he watched her try to think up more terms to describe a woman of ill repute. "I'll have you know I haven't bedded a woman in quite some time, and I do have standards. What kind of a man-whore do you take me for?"

"_My_ kind of man-whore."

"Aye," Hook winked, "and a good man-whore is always ready to service his lady when she demands it."

"_You bet your ass _I'm demanding it." Emma was back on the bed in an instant, kneeling between his legs. She took hold of his shaft in one hand and stroked him softly before placing the strange skin-like apparatus over his moistened head. All of sudden that dirty mouth of hers was going down, rolling the condom down over his length in one swift movement.

The pirate groaned with pleasure, stabbing his hook into the annoyingly-pink bed linen underneath him, while his right hand moved to clutch gently at Emma's long blond hair.

Her tongue was still surprisingly effective despite the strange barrier that now covered his member. Hook rolled his head back and enjoyed himself until he felt his climax drawing close. "You're killing me Love."

Emma reluctantly stopped, panting heavily as she pulled herself away. She slid her way back up the length of his body to his waiting mouth. There was a hint of tenderness in their kiss this time. Her eyes met his as she positioned herself over the tip of his swollen erection and slowly pushed her hips downward.

Hook gasped as he felt himself cross her warm threshold – feeling her stretch and open slowly as she took more of him in.

When finally she sank down on his entire length Emma whimpered quietly under her breath – her eyes closed as she sat with a content expression on her face. They both savoured the moment of their initial union before the hunger began to build.

Hook's right hand reached up to gently squeeze her breast before moving lower to rest upon her hip.

Gripping the top of the timber bed head Emma began to pivot her entire body up and down on his length, letting him almost slip out entirely before sinking back down.

With the momentum increasing Hook could only lie back and moan, digging his fingers into her supple backside as he tried to lift his hips to meet hers in unison. The springs inside the mattress were doing their job now – his body bouncing up to meet hers.

Emma was a sight to behold – in full control as she rocked her hips and thrust herself against him. Hook wasn't used to having a woman do all the work for him. He certainly wasn't complaining that Emma's fierce independence carried into the bedroom, but he still felt a distance between them. Intentional perhaps given how guarded she was with him. He hoped to fix that one day.

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down to him. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he rolled her over one last time and began thrusting himself into her - driving her up along the mattress as she moaned uncontrollably. He sat up just a little, her knees wrapping around his waist as he gripped her legs - his hand wandering back between her legs to caress the already sensitive bud.

Emma's body shook and quivered as she climaxed again. "_Killian_," she moaned before biting down on her lip.

As her tight little muscles clamped down on his length Hook could take no more. With a loud grunt he came – his member twitched as he released his seed. Struggling to catch his breath, he collapsed on top of Emma's soft body. A few minutes later he mournfully withdrew and rolled to the other side of the bed. "_That was..."_ He huffed loudly through pursed lips.

"Worth the wait," she added, her face glowing - a content smile across her lips.

Hook placed soft kisses along the edge of her arm. "Aye, but lets not wait so long for next time."

With a quiet chuckle Emma turned to him and smiled. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a cheeky smile. "You're like a good bottle of rum Emma. Once uncorked it must be savoured, one sweet mouthful at a time."

Emma harrumphed playfully. "Are you really comparing me to a bottle of rum?

Hook licked his lips. "Indeed, but having tasted both, I can say you are far more delicious."

She smiled and went to speak but found herself yawning instead.

"I do believe I wore you out Ms Swan."

"As much as I would love to give you all the credit, I have been awake for far too long, and haven't had a good night's sleep in a very long time."

Hook softly back her hair. "So go to sleep Love. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Emma scurried under the covers and shoved a pillow under her head. "Not going to run back to the Jolly Roger?"

He caressed her cheek and placed a small tender kiss upon her lips. "I'm landlocked as long as you're here."

Emma hummed with contentment as she reached out to curl her fingers around his metal hook, puling it to her chest as her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

The bell above the door to Mr Gold's Pawnbroker shop chimed pleasantly as Rumplestiltskin stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he flicked on a nearby light switch and surveyed the room. He limped past the shelves and counters full of trinkets and obscurities to move through the curtain at the back of the store.

As he entered his office he paused for a moment, studying the many cluttered shelves and cupboards spread around the room. Rumple honed in on a small wooden chest, carrying it to a nearby table. He tentatively flipped open the lid to display a dried-up, mummified human hand – its fingers closed tightly in a fist. Rumple gingerly removed it and placed it on the table. He put his cane aside, knowing he'd need two hands to complete this task.

He cringed with disgust as he took hold of the thumb. It felt like leather as he attempted to unfurl it - the bones and joints crackled, the flesh ripped and tore. He was already working up a sweat when he moved on to the first finger – repeating the process until all digits were jutting upward awkwardly towards the ceiling.

Embedded in the dehydrated flesh of the palm remained a small discoloured key. Rumple grimaced as he used his fingernails to dig and free it from its centuries-old confines – scraping off flakes and strings of preserved skin.

Having completed his first task he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his hands. He turned and perused the shelves once more until he found the next object – another small chest, but this one was locked.

The key fit perfectly. Rumple paused with a smile as he gave it a turn and heard the lock click. The room filled with a soft red flow as he opened the chest to unveil a glowing, red, human heart. It had been quite some time since he had seen this particular item.

With heart in hand he retrieved his cane and hobbled back out to the shop.

Calmly he walked to a shelf full of porcelain dolls. Way in the back was one in particular he kept hidden from casual observers. With much reluctance he picked it up and placed it in the centre of the room. With a flourish of his hand and a swirl of purple mist the doll transformed into a woman. She stood before him with her long brown hair and bright green eyes - dressed in unusual bohemian attire.

Before he could over-think it Rumple reached out and thrust the heart back into her chest.

The woman was wide-eyed and surprised, clutching at her bosom as she gasped for breath.

"Hello again Milah," said Rumple. "It's been a while."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews and support so far. I really appreciate it :) I'm a bit late with this update but hope you enjoy it :)_

_PS Wow that was one heck of a mid-season finale!_

* * *

Milah stood in the centre of the room, wide-eye and disorientated. She was still wearing the same clothes from all those centuries ago – back when Rumplestiltskin had ripped out her heart and made the pirate think she was dead. Her eyes darted frantically around the room before fixing on the Dark One. She instinctively unsheathed her sword and put it to Rumple's neck. Her upper lip curled into a bitter snarl. "_Where am I?_"

Rumple cautiously took two steps back and put one hand up in surrender. "Careful now... _dearie._"

Milah circled him, sword at the ready. "_Tell me where I am!_"

"My dear wife, you're in my shop, in a little place we like to call Storybrooke."

She was unsteady on her feet, still unsure of herself. The sword trembled in her grip. "What am I doing here?"

Rumple let out a loud melodramatic sigh. "It's a very long story. Lets just say, you've been gone a tremendous amount of time." He shrugged. "What's been maybe a second or two for you, has actually been, well, two or three hundred years, give or take. "

Milah was clearly confused, but as the cogs in her brain began to turn he memory of those last few moments on the Jolly Roger came flooding back. She pressed the blade further into his flesh. _"__You tried to kill me."_

"Kill my wife, the mother of my child?" Rumple snorted. "Don't be so daft. I just wanted everyone to _think_ you were dead."

"What did you do to Killian?" Milah's voice wavered as her eyes began to well with tears.

"Oh, about that. Surprisingly, he's still alive and kicking. Has barely aged a day."

With brow furrowed she glared at him suspiciously. "You're lying to me."

"Go see for yourself. You'll most likely find your pirate on his beloved ship. It's not far from here." Rumple pointed toward the door with his cane. "Out the front, two blocks to the right and you'll see the docks – from there you can't miss it."

"Why release me? Why now?"

"Lets just say I thought it was time you were reunited with your _one_, _true, love._"

Milah began to step backwards towards the door. "Stay away from me. Come near me and I'll kill you."

"Oh rest assured Milah. I want _absolutely nothing_ to do with you. I could have happily left you frozen as a doll for all eternity."

Milah flashed him a look of utter hatred before she turned and fled out the front door and into the night.

"Oh and your son is just fine too," yelled Rumple towards the door. With another sigh he added, "_How nice of you to ask."_

* * *

As the bright morning sun streamed in through the windows of the room at Granny's, Emma began to stir. Still not quite awake her brain could only register a few dull aches and pains as she tried to stretch under the bed sheets. As she reluctantly opened her eyes just a crack, her foggy brain took a moment to register the unfamiliar ceiling she was staring at. It was then that she remembered, turning her head quickly to see the dishevelled pirate still lying soundly asleep to her left. _Wow, so that really happened. _

Habit dictated that she should grab her clothes and get the hell out of there, but this time it was different. For the first time in a very long time, she wanted to stay. Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes, glancing over at a nearby alarm clock to check the time. It was well after ten already. She'd slept – a lot. Hook really did wear her out last night.

Carefully, so as to not wake the pirate Emma slid out of bed. Feeling a little uncomfortable with her nakedness she grabbed one of the inn's bathrobes and wrapped it around her body. Rummaging through her bag she found her phone and hid in the bathroom to call Henry. Whispering throughout the whole call she made sure he had slept OK and that Regina was taking good care of him. After making plans to meet him for lunch she tiptoed back to the bed, dropped the robe and hid back under the sheets.

Rolling on to her side she stared at Hook. He was lying on his back, still likely butt-naked under the sheets that covered his body up to his chest. He had removed his shiny hook and its brace to place them on the beside drawer – presumably to make sure he didn't risk injury while he slept. The stump of his left arm was still covered in a protective layer of thin fabric. It reminded her of the last time she'd seen him without the hook – back when he cuffed to a hospital bed after shooting Belle and getting hit by a car.

Oh how things change. Here she was now in the post-coitus, morning glow, having just slept with the enemy. _No_, he wasn't the enemy – he was just a clichéd bad-boy with a heart of gold. Emma always did find herself attracted to the bad-boys – the Harley-riding bikers, the petty criminals, the arrogant men who lived by their own rules. More often than not she'd sleep with them, then arrest them for skipping out on their bail. Never in a million years would she have believed that a pirate would make her list - let alone an infamous Captain immortalised by a Disney movie.

Emma chuckled quietly as she looked at the infamous Captain, his mouth slightly ajar as he made loud dozing noises that didn't quite amount to a snore. His hair was a mess, making Emma realise that he probably fussed over it meticulously each morning to ensure each wave of brown hair stood exactly as intended. The brown fuzz of his chest hair trickled just over the bed sheet. Yes, he was hairier than the men she was usually attracted to, but surprisingly Emma always found herself wanting to circle her fingers into those brown tufts of hair. Even more so she wanted to lift the sheet and check if he was still naked. She could just feel her way under the linen of course, but under the harsh light of morning she wasn't feeling so impulsive or brave.

The sapphire in his right earring dangled from his right ear lobe. She reached out take a closer look at the stone, wondering if it, like many of his treasures, was a souvenir from some battle or misadventure. Her eyes then drifted to the scar on his right cheek, and just like the earring she wondered about its origins. A sword fight presumably, but with whom? Emma gently traced the scar with her fingertip.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not _wise _to poke a sleeping pirate?" croaked Hook with eyes still closed and a soft smile spreading across his lips.

Emma brushed her fingers through his hair and waited for his eyes to open. "I thought it was sleeping giants that you weren't supposed to poke?"

Hook rubbed his eyes and yawned before rolling on his side to face her. "That makes no sense. I doubt a giant would even feel it if you poked him."

Emma grinned as she rubbed her leg against his not-so-discreet _morning wood_ as it nudged her thigh. "Speaking of _poking_."

"I cannot help it." A sly grin and a slight blush spread across his face. "Waking up next to a beautiful woman can have that affect on a man."

"Good God." She rolled her eyes playfully. "You just woke up and you're already cocky."

"_I'll show you cocky Love." _Hook pounced and roll on to of her, pressing his lips to hers in a good-morning kiss that pulled them both out of slumber. His lips never left hers as he pushed her legs apart and found her sweet spot with his fingers. She was warm and slippery in no time at all, whimpering quietly into his mouth.

As Emma felt him remove his fingers and position himself between her legs she thought about stopping him but changed her mind. Screw condoms. She wanted to feel _him_ inside her.

Hook reached out and grasped her left hand, tightly interlocking his fingers with hers as looked deep into her eyes and slowly entered her.

Their lovemaking was slow and intimate this time. Both bodies moving in unison – their eyes locked to one another. Emma reached for him again as she felt the warmth and tingling begin to spread from her toes - erupting into a torrent of pleasure that made her gasp and moan into their kiss. The bliss continued in soft waves as Hook increased his momentum when he too finally climaxed and came inside her.

Hook was still gasping for breath when he gently grasped her chin to ensure her eyes met his. "I love you Emma Swan."

As she stared back at his intense and smouldering gaze Emma slowly began to realise - she just might love him too.


	8. Chapter 8

_My next update might take a couple of weeks but will try not to keep you waiting too long :) Hope everyone has a fun festive season and a great new year! Thanks for all the support - what was originally planned a short little one-shot has grown into something way bigger, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it :) _

* * *

Hook had Emma pressed up against the open door frame to their room at the Inn. It had taken them fifteen minutes to get this far – fifteen torturous minutes of hungry kisses, fondling and loud primal growls as they attempted to leave their room. He was refusing to let Emma step beyond the threshold of the open doorway and into the hall - keeping her prisoner with his lips against her neck and his hand between her legs, caressing her through the thick fabric of her jeans.

Emma whimpered as she struggled to find some willpower. When finally she spoke she was less than convincing. "Hook _c'mon._ I said we'd meet Henry at the diner for lunch."

He nibbled mischievously on her earlobe, tugging it gently with his teeth as he pressed his hardened desire against her hip and whispered huskily in her ear. "We've still got time for one more round Love."

"_Ahem._" The sound of someone clearing their throat in the hall disrupted the couple.

"Shit!" cursed Emma with wide eyes, shoving Hook away with the force of ten men. "Neal! I didn't know were staying here."

"Yeah well," Neal shrugged. "I don't exactly live in Storybrooke, and this is kinda the only place to stay."

"Uh, right." stammered Emma – clearly filled with a mix of guilt and embarrassment at being seen by her ex in the arms of her new lover.

Hook clenched his teeth then whistled awkwardly. "Perhaps we should make our way to the diner Love. Wouldn't want to be late." He pulled the door to their room closed then took Emma by the hand and guided her down the hall. Anything to clear the air of the sudden uncomfortable silence.

"Hook," called Neal. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Emma and Hook looked at each other before he nodded cautiously and told her he'd meet her at the diner. He waited until she disappeared around the corner before turning back towards Neal. "_What do you want?_ Are you determined to make this more awkward than it needs to be?"

"_Seriously man_. I'm trying to take the high road here. I told Emma to go to you and now you've gotta rub it in my face?"

"Sorry Mate. I have no quarrel with you. We'll try to be discreet, but you're going to have to get used to seeing us together."

"Yeah well." Neal shrugged again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hook ran his hand back through his hair. "No, of course not, but it doesn't change the reality of the situation that Emma and I are_ together._"

"For now."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean exactly?" Hook put his hands on his hips and took an aggressive step toward Neal.

Neal didn't back down, meeting the pirate step for step till they were in each others faces. "It _means_ I'm her end-game. When she's got you out of her system, or even more likely, you _break her heart_, it will be me she comes looking for."

"You, dear _Neallfire_, you were just a plot device in the story that is Emma Swan. You've played your part. _You no longer serve a purpose._" Hook glared at him and spat his words with a viciousness he regretted the moment the words came out of his mouth.

Neal sighed, shrugged yet again and took a passive step back. "I'm still Henry's father. I'll always be in Emma's life, for that reason alone. I'm not going anywhere. But you on the other hand,_ Captain Hook._ How long until you abandon her and sail off into the sunset on the Jolly Roger? We both know the sea is your one true love. Any woman in your life is just your mistress and Emma deserves more than that."

"_What?_ Do you think your mother was just my mistress? I _loved _her, just as I love Emma. If I have to spend the rest of my life on dry land to be with her then so be it."

Neal shook his head. "Don't talk about my mother."

Hook tapped him on the chest. "Need I remind you that if our lives had taken a different path I could have been your step-father?" He took a deep breath and paused, relaxing his stance and dropping his defences. "We could have been family, you and I."

With a furrowed brow and pain-filled expression Neal's eyes met Hook's. "But instead, you convinced my mother to abandon me, and run off with you."

Raising his arms in defeat Hook sighed. "And I told you we wanted to come back for you Baelfire."

"But you didn't, did you? You were both too damn selfish. Couldn't think of anyone but yourselves." Neal scoffed loudly. "_Yeah_, great parenting skills there Hook. How long do you think Emma is going to stay with a man who treats her son with the same level of contempt?"

"I would never-"

"No?" interjected Neal. "She's part of a package deal Hook – and whether you like it or not, you're always going to be playing second fiddle. So you've gotta ask yourself – how do you _really _feel about being second best?" Neal gave him a hearty pat on the back as he left the pirate slack-jawed and speechless, standing alone with this thoughts in the hallway.

* * *

"So what was all that about? Back there with Neal?"

Hook was with Emma, sitting at a booth at the diner perusing the menu. "Just a man trying to mark his territory. Nothing I couldn't handle." He ground his teeth, annoyed that Baelfire had managed to get under his skin.

Emma cringed. "You're not like, going to pee on me or anything are you? Coz I gotta say, that's where I draw the line."

He laughed out loud. She was the only woman who had made him laugh in a very long time.

"We need to get you some new clothes," said Emma after staring at him for some time.

"What's wrong with my attire?" Hook looked himself up and down and tugged at the lapels of his long leather coat.

"You stand out like a sore thumb."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "We've been together not even twenty-four hours and you're already trying to change me?" He pouted and feigned an expression of hurt and rejection. "I thought you liked my sexy pirate garb."

"Oh I do." She flashed him a wicked smile.

"If you're just looking for an excuse to undress me Swan..." He grinned wickedly and licked his lips. The look she returned made Killian want to carry her back to their room in the inn and do all sorts of nasty things to her.

Emma's expression suddenly shifted as she glanced behind Hook. "Hey kid!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to greet Henry as he arrived in the diner.

The three of them sat and exchanged pleasantries while they dined. Hook devoured a giant grilled piece of beef – a luxury he had not been able to appreciate for quite some time. Henry was still entertaining them with tales of Neverland and his adventures in the jungle.

Before long Emma got up and excused herself. "I need to go, run an errand. Will you two be OK on your own for a little while?"

Hook exchanged a reluctant smile with the boy. "I think we can manage. Hurry back Love."

As the pirate and the boy sat in silence Hook fought the urge to take a swig of rum from the flask in his back pocket. Baelfire's words were still haunting him. "So," he said finally to Henry. "It's just you and me it seems."

"Yup," Henry replied, looking as uncomfortable as Hook as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Killian knew he would need to find a way to bond with the boy if they were to ever be a family, but _bloody oath_ it was like trying to get blood from a stone. He was such a strange child. Although any boy raised by an evil queen in a cursed land without a decent male role model was likely to turn out a little peculiar.

Toying with the cutlery on his empty plate Hook took a deep breath and looked over at Henry. "After being stuck on an island full of lost boys I would have thought you'd be out chasing the lasses?"

"In case you haven't realised," said Henry with a frown, "the girls in this town have been the same age since I was born."

Hook took a mouthful of water and swallowed slowly in the hope of finding a suitable response to keep the conversation flowing. "Perhaps they've just been waiting for you to become a man."

Henry shrugged. "It's just weird."

"Age and time is irrelevant in matters of the heart Lad."

Henry rolled his eyes at the pirate and gave him a half-smile. "You were once pretty much once my step-grandfather, and you're the same age as my mother. My father is a couple of hundred years old. My mother and grandmother are practically the same age." He finished with a nod. "I think it's safe to say I have a feel for the whole age versus time thing."

Hook peered at the child over the top of his glass at he reached for another mouthful of water. "Smart kid aren't you."

There was an uncomfortable silence as both men shifted their eyes around the room – Hook cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. _Good Lord I could use some rum. _

"Emma, my Mom," spoke Henry finally. "I can tell she cares about you."

"And I for her. Perhaps more than I am willing to admit to her young son."

Henry looked a bit squeamish. "So, you and her, are you like,_ together _now?"

"That depends on whether or not I have your approval."

"You want _my_ approval?" Henry asked, somewhat surprised.

"As the most important man in her life it seems only fitting that I request your approval does it not?"

"I approve, but if you hurt her, I'm going to have to kill you." The boy broke out in a devilish smile and was trying not to laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Cross my heart." He made the motion across his chest with his hook. "Now, I'm thinking you and I should spend some time to get to know one another, man to man. How would you feel about learning to sail a ship?"

"_Meh_, my Dad kinda showed me already."

"When could Baelfire have possibly had the time to teach you how to sail?"

"When we stole the Jolly Roger and sailed it back from New York."

"Oh, yes, I haven't forgotten about _that _bit of treachery. Must remember to speak to your mother about that. Anyway, one lesson will hardly turn you into a sea-worthy member of my crew."

"Yeah, it was fun and all," Henry shrugged, "but not really my thing."

Hook scratched his head. "Sword-fighting then?"

"_Well_," Henry scrunched his face, "David is teaching me to sword fight. I think he'd be a bit upset if I starting taking lessons from a pirate"

Hook racked his brain for more ideas. "How about fishing?"

"_You_ know how to fish?" Henry chuckled.

"Aye. Of course I know how to fish," scoffed Hook. "A pirate has to eat you know."

"Fishing sounds... fun." Henry nodded in approval. "I'd like that."

Happy to have finally found some common ground and a topic of conversation Hook spent the next half hour regaling the boy with tales of his adventures at sea, of run-ins with whales and sharks and other more mysterious creatures of the deep. There was a certain joy that came with watching a child's eyes light up as their imagination ran wild. He'd convert the young landlubber yet.

The conversation fell silent again momentarily. Hook could tell the boy had something to say. "What is it Lad?"

"I've been thinking about it." Henry paused thoughtfully. "I'm going to do you a favour and hang out with my dad and Regina for a while, so you and Emma can spend some time together."

Hook was impressed. The boy was clearly an old-soul, wise beyond his years. Hook knew he didn't deserve the courtesies that Henry was bestowing upon him. "That's mighty fine of you Lad. Can I buy you a drink as a sign of my appreciation?"

"It's the middle of the day," Henry rolled his eyes again, "and I'm only thirteen."

"It was a joke Boy," chuckled Hook. "Clearly I need to work on my delivery."

"Oh, one more thing." Henry hesitated and waited until he had the pirate's full attention. "My name's Henry."

"Yes, I was aware of that." Hook raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well if you're going to be dating my mom, no more calling me lad, or _boy_ or son."

"Fair point. Perhaps it's also only fair then, that if you and I are to be friends, that you also call me by my name – Killian."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Deal."

Killian clinked his glass of water with Henry's mug of cocoa to formalise their agreement. "I think you and I shall get along quite handsomely."

When Emma finally returned Henry was up in an instant, waving and bidding her farewell as he hurried off out the front door of the diner. "_What did I do? _Was it something I said?" she asked Hook she sat opposite him at the booth.

"Oh you know how it is. Things to do. Places to be. He's a good kid you've got there Swan."

"I know. As much as I'd like to give credit to my gene pool I think I also have to thank Regina for that."

"So, it appears we have the remainder of the day to ourselves Love. Did you have any _plans?_"

"I might have a few ideas on ways we can pass the time," Emma replied with a coy-yet-mischievous smile as she threw some money on the table and nodded in the direction of Granny's B&B.

Hook was on is feet in an instant and turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing at their table, staring at the two of them.

"Ms Swan, Pirate." said Mr Gold, with a tone that indicated he wasn't too happy to see them.

"Rumplestiltskin." Hook greeted him diplomatically, enunciating each letter in his name as he bit back the urge to mutter '_Crocodile' _instead.

Rumple's stern gazed moved back and forth between the couple, studying them as if looking for an answer to a question he hadn't asked yet.

"Something we can help you with Gold?" Emma asked defensively.

"I'm surprised is all." Rumple caressed his chin. "It would appear that Hook has not received my peace offering."

"A peace offering?" Emma looked confused. "What peace offering?"

Rumple turned to speak directly to Hook. "Just something I whipped up, in the spirit of good will. Perhaps it's on your ship."

Hook and Emma exchanged a suspicious glance as Rumple abruptly ended the conversation and hobbled away.

* * *

Curiosity had definitely got the better of them as Hook and Emma stood on the gangplank of the Jolly Roger. Emma grabbed Hook by the arm and pulled him back. "Wait. I don't trust Gold. I think he's up to something."

Hook glanced around the deck of his ship. "Well everything looks intact - just as I left it, at least up here."

Seeing Hook back on the Jolly Roger, the pirate in his natural territory, stirred Emma's desires again. Gold's strange message at the diner aside, she was all too happy to have an excuse to be back on the ship with Hook. She was looking forward to going below deck to experience the ebb and flow of the tide while they made their own _motion in the ocean_. In the meantime Emma hunted around the deck for anything that looked like it might be from Gold. "So what do you think this thing is? This mysterious peace offering Gold supposedly gave you?"

"Killian!" A muffled voice came from inside the Captain's quarters, when suddenly a woman barrelled her way through the door on to the deck. "Killy is that you?"

Hook unsheathed his sword and took two steps back. "_What trickery is this?_"


	9. Chapter 9

A short chapter but didn't want to wait too long to update :) Enjoy!

* * *

"_Killy it's me!" _

Emma watched from afar as Hook kept the woman at sword's length. She had long, brown, wind-swept hair and bright, green eyes. Her ample bosom overflowed from the tight corset that wrapped around her slender waist. Her skirt flickered down around her snug leather pants and a sword was sheathed at her side. Emma didn't have to guess as to the woman's identity - she knew exactly who the female pirate was, or was at least pretending to be. A pang of jealousy overcame Emma as she looked at the two of them – Hook and Milah - they looked like a matching pair.

Hook looked noticeably pale as he ground his teeth and clutched his sword tightly, raising the tip towards the woman's neck. "Clever mimicry demon, I'll give you that, but _you_ cannot be my Milah." Hook's voice wavered, tears welling in his eyes as he choked back his emotions. "I watched the life fade from her eyes as she _died i_n my arms. I wrapped her body with love and respect and _gave her to the sea_. I will not fall victim to this deception."

"My Love. I'm begging you, listen to me. _Please!"_

Hook took another step closer and inched the blade closer to her flesh. "I should kill you where you stand impostor. How _dare_ you play this charade."

"Killian. Please. _Rumple didn't kill me! _He just, took me away for a while."

"_Prove it," _Hook snarled. _"_Prove to me you're Milah."

Milah took a few steps backwards and sighed. "There is only one language a pirate understands." She carefully drew her sword. "I'll convince you the only way I know how."

Milah lunged at Hook with a growl – their swords making a resounding _clang_ as they met with force. It was like watching a pantomime or theatrical performance as the two pirates danced about the deck of the ship – their swords chiming rhythmically between parries, blocks and blows. Emma could only watch with wide-eyed concern from the gangway as they fought in unison. She hadn't seen Hook in action since their own little fight back in the Enchanted Forest, when he told her so deliciously that when he jabbed her with his sword _she'd feel it_. Emma found her mouth watering again with a mix of fear for his safety, and arousal at seeing him in such fine form. He was statuesque as he moved about the deck of the ship – his long coat tails gracefully following him with each step.

Hook suddenly threw down his sword. "_Stop!_" he commanded between ragged breaths. "Only one woman I know can fight like that."

Milah was panting too as she lowered her sword. "Do you believe me now?"

He waited until he caught his breath and took a few steps towards Milah, slowly and thoughtfully studying her face. He reached out and tenderly traced his finger along her cheekbone. "Is it really you Love?"

Emma's heart nearly broke upon hearing him refer to Milah in such a way. She had grown so used to Hook calling _her '_Love' that she felt she owned the term exclusively. Suddenly it began to dawn on Emma that Milah wasn't just a story – she was no longer a myth for the pages of Henry's fairy-tale book. This was Hook's 'true love', the woman he spent hundreds of years trying to avenge, the woman whose name he had tattooed on his wrist. Emma had always felt in some ways she was competing with the memory of Milah, but now here she was in the flesh.

As the two pirates stared longingly into each others eyes, Emma suddenly felt like an unwelcome intruder. Two is company and three was most definitely feeling like a crowd. She didn't want to be here - to watch their reunion, to see the love that was still so apparent even after all their time apart. It was like a knife to the gut. As Emma crept quietly away from the docks she wondered if Hook would even notice she was gone. As she hurried down the path she listened for the sound of his footsteps, his voice calling after her, but could only hear the creaking of the boats as they rocked with the tide, and the scuff of her own boots upon the pavement.

As she rounded the corner she felt like her heart was breaking. She wiped away the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks, feeling like a fool for falling for the god-damn pirate so hard and so fast. _Get your shit together_, she told herself.

"_Emma!_" Hook breathlessly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I thought-" her heart leapt as she turned to look at him. Emma sniffled and wiped away her tears, "I thought you two might need some time, to talk."

"I did not plan this." Hook's bottom lip trembled. "I-, I'm lost for words."

Emma could see the helplessness in his eyes, the confusion and angst. Her heart felt like it was in the pit of her stomach. "I know."

Hook paced in a small line, tugging at his hair with his right hand. "I just need some time, to sort this out, find out what's going on."

"Stay with her," Emma said reluctantly before swallowing hard. "I'll talk to Gold, see what I can find out."

Hook inhaled deeply through his nose and tapped his knuckle on his lip, looking back and forth between Emma and the direction of the Jolly Roger.

Emma folded her arms across her chest. "Just be careful OK? Don't trust her. Not yet. Not until you know for sure. This could just be some twisted game Gold is playing."

"I know Love."

There it was again. _Love. _Emma's lips tugged upward into a small smile.

"I learned long ago not to trust The Dark One," continued Hook. "My heart says this is Milah, but I'll remain cautious for now."

"I better go find Gold before he goes into hiding. He'll know we'll be looking for him." Emma turned and began to walk away again.

"Swan, _wait_." Hook grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, caressing her cheek gently with his fingertips as he leaned in to place a reassuring kiss upon her lips. When finally he pulled away he didn't venture far, resting his forehead against hers, reaching for her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. "I'll come find you at the inn later."

Emma was sniffling again as she pulled away. As she stared into his deep, soulful eyes she looked for a little hope - but all she could see was a future of uncertainty and heartbreak.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi Everyone. Thankfully this update took me less than a week for a change. As always thanks for the reviews and follows. It's always a nice little adrenalin rush and great motivation when I get a new alert. Oh and as a total CaptainSwan shipper I have to say it totally pains me to write any scene containing Hook with anyone but Emma - but the story must be told!_

* * *

The bell chimed cheerily above Emma's head as she entered Gold's store – she wanted to pull the damn thing off its hinges and throw it through the window. Her eyes were dry now, and having put some distance between herself and the love-struck pirates she was feeling more like her usual self – in a foul mood and looking to pick a fight. "_Gold!_ I know you're back there," she yelled from the middle of the store. "_Get your ass out here!_"

"Ah Ms Swan." Rumple drifted casually through the red curtain at the back of the shop. "I thought I might see you again."

Emma stood with her hands on her hips. "Let's just cut the crap and get straight to the point. Is it really her?"

"It is indeed the one and only Milah. I can sign a certificate of authenticity if you like."

"What'd you do?" she asked with a scowl. "Bring her back from the dead?"

"No, I've just been keeping her stashed away for a while, letting The Pirate _think _she was dead." He thumbed the golden top of his cane. "At the time it seemed like suitable punishment for stealing my wife."

Shaking her head Emma stepped forward and leaned down on to the counter in front of Gold, fighting the urge to grab his cane and beat him with it. "And is there any particular reason why, after a couple of hundred years you thought _now_ would be a good time to release her?"

Rumple smiled sweetly. "I came back from Neverland a changed man Dearie. I'm all about redemption, showing Belle I can be a better man. And that means, righting my wrongs and making up for past mistakes."

Emma glared at him. "Did you even stop to think about how any of this affects Neal?"

Raising an eyebrow Rumple looked down at Emma. "Somehow Ms Swan, I think you're more concerned about how this affects _you_."

"This isn't about me," she growled through clenched teeth.

"_No?_ And yet you're the only one here." He put his hand to his brow and melodramatically glanced around the room. "I don't see the pirate complaining that I gave him back the love of his life." He shook his head and scoffed. "You might be the saviour Ms Swan, but that doesn't mean the world revolves around _you_. Not everything is about _you. _I'm sorry if you find my attempts to make amends with the pirate an inconvenience."

"Give me a break Gold. The day you _forgive_ _and forget_ is the day Hell freezes over. There's more to this. I know you're lying to me. You might have helped save Henry on Neverland but I don't buy this redemption bullshit for one minute. Everything you do has an ulterior motive."

His eyes met Emma's with an intense, steely gaze. "Don't pretend to know me Ms Swan."

Emma was grinding her jaw with frustration. "How do you _really _think Neal is going to feel about this? Knowing his mother was technically still alive all this time? That you had her locked up somewhere?"

Rumple took a moment of quiet contemplation while he toyed with his cane. "I think with time he'll forgive me, and see that without my interference, destiny can finally play its part and everything shall once again be how it is supposed to be. He has a chance rebuild his relationship with," he paused mid-sentence briefly, "his _Mother._"

"I know you're up to something." With her arms folded defensively across her chest Emma squinted at him. "This is going to come back and bite you in the ass Gold. Karma is a real bitch."

The corner of Rumple's mouth tugged upward into a smirk. "Would you like me to steal Milah's heart and make her disappear again Ms Swan?"

Emma snorted loudly, trying to hide the fact that she actually liked the idea. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

With a flabbergasted sigh Emma retreated from the counter. Gold wasn't giving up anything. "We're not done here. This isn't over. I _will_ find out what you're up to."

Rumple shrugged. "I think it's safe to say my grandson's imagination is rubbing off on you Ms Swan, but that paranoia, well that's uniquely yours isn't it?"

Emma's hand was clenched in a fist at her side. She wanted the beat the crap out of the smug bastard, but instead forced herself to take a deep breath and step back. "You better tell Neal what you've done. The last thing he deserves is to bump into his mother walking down the street – if he hasn't already."

Rumple nodded. "Finally something we both agree on. I'll talk to him. Have a good day Ms Swan."

* * *

Killian and Milah were sitting on the bunk in his Captain's quarters. It had taken some time to bring her up to speed on all the events that had transpired since they'd been torn apart – his years on Neverland, The Curse, The Enchanted Forest, New York – all in his pursuit of vengeance. He intentionally neglected to mention a few key characters in his story.

"I can't believe Rumple took your hand," said Milah solemnly as she caressed the metal hook where his left hand once was.

"Screw the hand Love. I can _live_ without a hand." Killian sighed mournfully. "It was you I couldn't live without."

"And yet you've lived hundreds of years," she replied with eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't call it living," shrugged Killian. "Perhaps _surviving _would be a more suitable description."

Milah shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip. "Rumple shouldn't get away with this - taking me away from you for so long."

"Don't get me wrong Love. The Dark One deserves to die, but I spent an eternity trying to avenge your death. I sought out immortality just to have more time to find a way to kill him, yet I failed time and time again." He let out a loud regretful sigh as he began to realise that since forming a truce with Rumplestiltskin, and more importantly meeting Emma, his life had changed for the better." He has power over us," he added, "and not because of magic, simply because we let him dominate our thoughts. Let's just forget about him, at least for now."

Milah was visibly taken aback – suddenly up on her feet with jaw wide and eyebrows raised. "I cannot believe what you are saying. The Killian _I know_ would never give-up."

"Don't mistake my words as a lack of regret Love." Killian choked back a few emotional tears as he looked up at her. "If I had known you were not truly dead I would have made a deal with the demon himself to bring you back - to reunite you with Baelfire and let you be a family again."

Milah's shoulders fell with remorse as she leaned back against the bunk. "Killian I-, I fear to ask, but do you know what became of my son?"

"He's here. In Storybrooke. Goes by the name of Neal now. He's physically the same age as you and I having spent time in Neverland and a variety of different worlds. I had the pleasure of getting to know him when he was a boy. Bae had a difficult life, growing up without a mother, abandoned by his father, but he's a good man." It pained Killian to admit it but it was the truth. "You should go and see him."

"I wouldn't know what to say. I haven't seen him since he was a child. I doubt he even remembers me." Milah frowned and shrugged uncomfortably with guilt.

"He's never forgotten you Love."

"Perhaps he should have," she replied with an anguished expression.

Killian took a deep, reluctant breath. "You also have a grandson. Henry. He's thirteen now I believe."

Milah's eyes lit up. "Baelfire is _married _with a family? Did he marry well? _Is he happy?_"

"No, not married," he replied, choosing not to mention Emma. "He wasn't aware he was a father until just recently. You really should pay him a visit. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do first," said Milah with a wicked smile, straddling Killian and pushing him back against the wall of the ship. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

_Milah definitely hasn't changed,_ he thought. She always used seduction to avoid difficult conversations – and usually succeeded. Her lips were warm and wet and her familiar, sweet, salty scent was one that Killian realised he'd long forgotten. He pulled her closer and inhaled deeply to savour it, fearing he would forget it again if he let her go. "I missed you Milah. I missed you more than you will ever know."

"I'm here now My Love." Milah's lips travelled lower along Killian's jaw-line and along his neck.

Killian closed his eyes and felt as if he'd been transported back in time. He reached out with his right hand and caressed her curly locks of hair, murmuring quietly as Milah unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands under the soft cotton to caress his chest. When she reached for his belt buckle and caressed his growing erection through the front of his pants, he reluctantly reached out and pulled her hand away. "I can't Love."

Milah looked shocked and disappointed. "Killy what's wrong?"

His hand trembled against hers. "For centuries I dreamed that I might see you again, that your death was just a torturous nightmare that I would wake from at any moment. But now that you're here," his voice trailed off quietly.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. You seem, _different_. In my mind it feels like only a moment ago that we were together, but now," Milah frowned and looked away, "there is a distance between us that I cannot fathom."

He wanted to tell her about Emma, explain how his heart was pulled in two directions, but with everything that Milah had gone through he didn't think now was the right time. "I _am_ different Love. I've lived a long time. I'm still the man you know, just older, and may I even suggest - a little wiser."

"My Love we just need some time to reconnect," she suggested. "This town is so strange and unfamiliar. Let's sail away and never look back!"

"There are no more portals Love. At least not right now, and that's not our world out there," recited Killian, remembering the words Emma said to him only yesterday.

"Then let's _make it_ our world!" Milah exclaimed enthusiastically. "Just as long as we're free from Rumple - away from this terrible place. Do you remember what you said to me in that tavern that night we first met? The night I fell in love with you?"

With a smile Killian shook his head. "Would you murder me in my sleep if I said no?"

Milah laughed and took his hand. "You said that it didn't matter where we sailed – that you could navigate using the stars in my eyes."

Killian chuckled under his breath. "You_ do _know that was likely just a woeful attempt on my part to lure you back to my quarters and into my bed?"

"Of course I do. What sort of fool did you take me for?" She poked him playfully in the chest. "Never-the-less what you said rang true with me that night. I was always starry-eyed, wanting to see the world and all it had to offer. You were my guide Killian. _I love you. _Be my guide again. Take me away from this place."

"I can't just leave. Not now."

"I don't understand." Milah looked at him with confusion. "What ties could you possibly have to this place?"

"There is something you should know," he muttered quietly, staring down at his feet.

"What is it?" Milah looked alarmed and concerned. "Tell me!"

"There is another woman in my heart."

Milah gave him a shove and got up from the bunk. "_Let me guess_," she spat at him with abrupt vitriol and hostility, "It's that blonde whore who arrived with you on the ship?"

"_She's not a whore! _Her name is Emma_._" Killian replied, suddenly on the defensive.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked in a stern voice.

"It's only a recent development."

"So end it now while it's still young!" barked Milah. "_Break her heart _and we shall move on and forget this transgression ever happened."

"I'm not sure I can do that Love."

Milah stood with her feisty arms folded across her chest, glaring down her nose at him. "It's her or me Killian. You have a choice to make."

Killian scoffed loudly. "Well with an attitude like that Milah, you're making my _choice _easier by the second."

Milah's expression suddenly dropped and a flash of guilt suddenly swept across her face. "Oh My Love, I'm so sorry! I must sound like a complete wench. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry too Love. If I had known you would be back, I wouldn't have-" Killian stopped mid-sentence. Any additional words that came from his mouth would make it sound as if he regretted falling in love with Emma - that he regretted finding happiness again after all these centuries. He didn't regret one single moment. Yes, his life would have been very different if Milah had lived. They would have been a family and he would have likely died a happy man many years ago. However this was the path he was given, and he felt no remorse at making the choices he had. Now though, it was suddenly a whole lot more complicated. Killian felt morally bound to Milah – and even though they had never married he felt he had made a life-long commitment to be with her.

His heart still swelled with love for her, but so too it did for Emma. Killian needed time – time to see if his heart pulled him undeniably in one direction or the other. He needed to give Milah a chance and see if their bond had lasted the test of time. He wasn't too sure that Emma would understand that, which left him in a very difficult predicament. Perhaps, given the recent situation with Neal she might actually empathise, even just a little.

"Do you love her?" Milah asked, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Killian looked up at her with heavy heart. "I do," he replied honestly. "But that does not mean I stopped loving you."

"You're _are_ going to have to choose, you realise that don't you?" Milah asked sincerely.

Killian had a sudden flash of déja vu. He was back in Neverland saying exactly the same thing to Emma in relation to his battle with Neal to win her heart. He felt a unbearable ache upon hearing her words replaying in his mind - _It's not a contest Hook_. Sadly in this case he felt it might be true. He wanted Emma to fight for him. He wanted her to tell him that he should spend the rest of his life with her.

Most of all he wanted Emma to tell him that she loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

_So umm all I'll say right now is I love writing angst :) As per usual will update as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading :) _

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the freshly-made bed in her room at the inn and sighed. Hook had said he'd meet her here but she'd been waiting for a while now. She'd already had dinner at Granny's – keeping her eye on the window in case to see his black-silhouetted figure heading in her direction. Having grown tired of drinking her bottomless cup of coffee, she had given up and retreated back to the inn. When she opened the door she had hoped to see him here waiting for her – only to find the room dark, cold and empty.

She pulled out her phone - something to play with to pass the time. She'd forgotten she'd put it on silent after talking to Henry this morning. _3 missed calls_ and _1 new message_ – all from Mary-Margaret. _Very mom-like_ thought Emma as she tapped her phone and read the message.

_Emma where are you? Heard about Milah. Hope you're OK. Call me. _

News certainly travels fast in Storybrooke. Emma wondered how Mary-Margaret had found out. With a sigh she considered calling her mother back, but she didn't really want to deal with her unrelenting optimism and never-ending pep-talks about hope and true love. She also knew there would be a discreet, little 'told you so' hidden somewhere in her tone – a subtle dig about Hook being no good for her. She wasn't in the mood to hear it, so opted to text her back instead.

_I'm fine. Staying at Granny's again tonight. Will check-in tomorrow. _

Emma knew the vague response would drive Mary-Margaret mad, and expected another barrage of incoming text messages at any moment, but she left her phone on silent and shoved it back in her pocket. Looking around the room Emma's eyes fixed on Hook's duffel bag, which still remained in the corner where he'd left it. Her inquisitive nature and penchant for snooping got the better of her. She picked up his bag and peered inside.

On top was a neatly-folded pile of his dirty clothes – which explained the musky odour – like a sports bag with a bit of rum spillage thrown in for good measure. Despite the stench she caressed the very tall collar of his shirt between her thumb and finger and smiled. She really did love his clothes – she'd loved taking them off him even more.

Rummaging through the rest of his satchel she found a folded-up straight razor, a sharpening stone, remnants of soap in a small metal container, and pair of scissors and a hair brush. Hook really was an impeccably groomed pirate. Emma was about to put the bag back when something caught her eye. In a side pocket a hint of folded parchment was exposed. She reached in tentatively to retrieve it. It was clearly very old. It was flimsy and faded with rough edges and an abundance of wrinkles and creases. Emma carefully unfolded it, worried it might tear or fall apart in her fingers if she so much as breathed on it.

Emma's furrowed brow turned to surprise as she unveiled a hand-drawn portrait of Milah. _Hook kept this with him? After all this time? _She studied it for some time, trying not to over-think it._ Husbands keep photos of their wives when they die right? Surely this is no different?_ It weighed heavy on Emma's heart, that after all their time apart Hook would still want to keep Milah near, even if only in picture form.

Jealousy tore at her insides as she folded the portrait back up and returned the bag and its contents to where she found it. Hook didn't need Milah's picture any more. She was alive again, and they were currently together, on his ship, _reconciling _after a few hundred years apart.

As she looked at the clock Emma was getting sick of waiting– in fact she was getting _pissed_.

_He's not coming, _she thought_. He's decided to stay with her_. _He's not even a man enough to come and break it off with me before shacking back up with his pirate wife. Might as well just pack up and head home_. She growled and picked up her backpack and headed for the door.

"Emma?" There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice coming from the other side. "It's Neal. You in there?"

She walked over and held open the door. "_What?_" she greeted him in a less-than-polite tone..

Neal stretched his neck and looked over Emma's shoulder, peering into the room. "No Hook?" he asked tentatively.

"No, definitely no Hook," she replied shortly.

"So, uh, apparently my mother is back." Neal said, looking somewhat indifferent.

"Uh-huh." Emma didn't really feel like having company, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk about Milah.

"Yeah, my father called and told me." Neal added.

"And?" She asked, hoping to speed up their awkward conversation in the doorway.

"_And_... I thought you could use a drink." He raised a whiskey bottle in one hand, two stacked glasses in the other and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Don't want to talk." Emma sighed then glanced at the whiskey bottle. "But could use a drink." She opened the door wider and invited him in.

Neal handed the glasses to Emma and unscrewed the top of the whiskey bottle before pouring her a generous serve. "After talking to my Pops I got the impression that you might be on your own and in need of someone to talk to. Went by your house, spoke to Mary-Margaret then figured you might still be here."

_So that's how Mary-Margaret found out,_ thought Emma. "Yep, here I am, alone."

Neal took the other glass and poured himself a shot. "I just dropped Henry back at Regina's. We spent the afternoon looking at houses and apartments."

Emma took a deep breath and tried to relax. "So you're going to stay in Storybrooke permanently?" She sat back down on the edge of the bed and put the glass to her lips.

Neal took a seat beside her. "Well, it doesn't look like we're going back to The Enchanted Forest any time soon, and my family is here. So yeah, I thought I'd better find a place of my own."

"I think I'll be house-hunting myself pretty soon. I have a feeling I'm going to have a sibling before too long, and it's already incredibly crowded at Mary-Margaret's."

"You could always move in with me," he suggested reluctantly.

"Neal... _c'mon_." Emma complained.

"In a_ third _bedroom of course," Neal added with a smile. "It might be nice for Henry to have his parents under one roof."

"Wow, you going to invite Regina to move in too?" Emma suggested sarcastically.

"Oh God no. Could you imagine it? She'd likely turn me into a frog the second I stole the TV remote."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes but appreciated the distraction. "Look, Neal, I've been meaning to say this for a while now. I'm sorry. I really should have told you about Henry."

"It's fine Emma. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little pissed you didn't tell me I was a father, but the past is the past. I'm just happy to be in his life now."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they both sipped their whiskey and stared at the floor. "So, uh, did Gold tell you why he brought your Mom back?" asked Emma finally.

"Who knows why he does anything," Neal asked rhetorically.

"Come on Neal, he must have told you _something_."

"He just muttered about doing the right thing. I don't know." Neal hesitated. "He wouldn't say." There was a glimmer in his eyes that told Emma he wasn't being entirely honest.

"What_ aren't_ you telling me?"

"Nothing! I swear." He lied again, avoiding eye-contact.

"Neal!"

"Seriously Emma I know better than to lie to you." He was saved by a sudden knock at the door before it swung open.

Hook strode in with wide-eyed surprise seeing the two of them together. "Well you don't waste any bloody time do you Baelfire? A man turns his back for one minute..."

Neal downed the remainder of his whiskey and stood up, still holding the bottle in his other hand. "I was just leaving."

"Bloody right you were." Hook held the door open.

Neal pushed his shoulders back and strutted over to Hook. "Hey Hook, how's my Mom?"

"She-"

"On second thoughts, you know what?" Neal said, cutting off the pirate while giving him a cold stare. "I don't give a damn." He then turned to Emma and smiled. "Emma if you need anything, I'm at the end of the hall, last room on the right."

Hook stepped over in to Neal's line of sight, blocking Emma from view. "She won't be needing anything from _you_, _Mate._"

"See you later Emma," said Neal over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"Bye Neal," she called out quickly before Hook slammed the door behind him.

"What was _he_ doing here? In our _room_?" Hook was thumbing the rings on his right hand nervously and squinting at her suspiciously.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Like it matters to you any more."

"What's_ that _supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means you've been gone all afternoon and most of the evening," Emma grumbled. "I figured you had decided to stay with _her_."

Hook scoffed and shook his head repeatedly. "Oh how comforting _that _is, to find out all you need is a few bloody hours to forget me and go rushing back to Baelfire."

"I didn't _go _to Neal. We were just talking."

"Well you looked pretty bloody _cosy_ to me."

"Oh yeah, as cosy and you and Milah have been on your god-damn ship." Emma threw her arm in the general direction of the docks.

Hook responded slowly and carefully. "Nothing has happened between Milah and I."

It was Emma's turn to scoff as she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't bullshit me Hook. I saw the way you looked at her when she came out from your quarters."

"_Be fair, Emma!"_ Hook threw his arms up in the arm. "How do you think I felt watching you reunite with Neal back in that Echo Cave on Neverland? To see the look on your face – to see you wrap your arms around him after finding him still alive? It broke my bloody heart Love."

Emma's eyes widened as her face turned red with anger. "So is_ that_ what this is about? You're trying to get back at me?"

"No! I told you - I didn't plan this. I didn't bring her back!"

"But now that she_ is_ back? _What are you going to do?_"

"_I've no bleedin' clue_!" Hook tugged at his hair in frustration. "I cannot simply turn my back on her. She's distraught Love. I can't just leave her alone. It's not honourable to leave a damsel in distress, especially not when she and I once shared so much."

"Wow, so that's what does it for you huh Hook? _A damsel?_" Emma laughed sarcastically. "Want me to wave my arms and in the air and cry for help like a defenceless little girl?" She huffed loudly. "If that's what you want then maybe you _should_ stay with Milah."

"You know that's not what I meant!" growled Hook as he clenched his fist as his side. "_Why must you be so cursedly infuriating?_"

Emma ground her teeth as she fought back to tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. Her emotional defence mechanisms were going into overdrive. "This is me Hook. This is who I am. If you don't like it then _there's the damn door._"

Hook sighed and stared at his feet. "I didn't come here to fight, Emma," he said remorsefully. "All we've ever done is bloody _fight_."

"Then why_ did_ you come back?" Emma asked bitterly - afraid he'd give an answer she didn't want to hear.

"To talk, Love."

Emma's heart sank. Hook wasn't the type to _talk_. Every fibre of her being told her he'd come back to say he was choosing Milah - she didn't want to hear it. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip and tried to keep a straight face. "We have nothing to talk about."

Hook's face went blank as he reached up to tug nervously at his chin. He took a deep breath before looking up to meet her stoic expression. "So that's it then?" His voice trembled and croaked. "You really have nothing to say to me? Nothing at all?"

Emma looked back at him but couldn't see the pleading in his eyes - the desperation and longing - the simple request for her to just say that she loved him. All Emma saw was the pirate who was about to break her heart. "No," she replied coldly. "I have nothing to say."

Hook stared at the ground again as he hovered in the middle of the room. With his thumb hooked through his belt loop he exhaled loudly through pursed lips. "Best I be on my way then," he said before picking up his satchel, throwing it over his shoulder and exiting the room without looking back.

Emma was panting with rage and grief while fighting the urge to scream and sob all at once. _No, screw him, he doesn't get to make me feel this way. _She forced herself to calm down – breathing in, breathing out, staring at her hand until it stopped shaking.

In the corner of her eye Emma spotted her empty whiskey glass and licked her lips as her mouth watered. Without giving it a second thought she swooped up the glass and headed out of her room, down the hall to the last room on the right, and knocked.

"Emma?" Neal asked with a surprised tone as he opened the door.

"I need a drink."

Neal smiled, stepped back and welcomed her into his room.


End file.
